crazy Bella
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: ¿Qué haría a una mujer, de otra manera sensata y estable, fingir una relación pasada con un hombre al que nunca ha conocido? El amor y la lujuria a primera vista, ¡eso es! Bella no cree en el amor, sin embargo, una mirada a un completo desconocido, le hace tomar medidas extraordinarias para conocer y seducir al hombre que nunca había soñado con encontrar. OS


**Esta novela pertenece a Brandie Buckwine nombre original Crazy Bella. Al Staff Excomulgado: Ana6 por la Traducción, Mdf30y por la Corrección de la Traducción, Taratup por la Corrección, Laavic por la Diagramación y Leluli por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo lo adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento**_

¿Qué haría a una mujer, de otra manera sensata y estable, fingir una relación pasada con un hombre al que nunca ha conocido?

El amor y la lujuria a primera vista, ¡eso es!

Bella no cree en el amor, sin embargo, una mirada a un completo desconocido, le hace tomar medidas extraordinarias para conocer y seducir al hombre que nunca había soñado con encontrar.

* * *

_**Alocada Bella**_

—Última carga—. Eso dijo Angela, la camarera que estaba de turno, cuando descargó la cuba de platos en la barra a mi lado. Miré de la tina de la limpieza medio llena a mi reloj: eran casi las dos. Me quedaban tres horas de turno y al menos una tina de platos que lavar. Por eso odiaba el turno de la tarde, aunque empezara por la mañana. Una vez que la multitud del almuerzo se iba, no había nada más que hacer salvo limpiar y mirar el reloj. Con suerte, eso pasaría sólo un día y me dije a mí misma que podría soportarlo sólo esta vez.

Había sustituido a Rose más de lo que me tocaba. Sabía que pronto buscaríamos un nuevo lavaplatos. Billy no aguantaba a los trabajadores que llamaban diciendo que estaban enfermos tan a menudo como ella lo hacía. Sin embargo, hoy no me importaba mucho. Los martes no eran un gran día para las propinas y yo estaba ganando más dinero limpiando las estúpidas cargas de platos de lo que ganaría esperando al escaso grupo del almuerzo.

Ya terminada la carga, caminé hacia la parte delantera del restaurante y me reuní con Angela y Alice, la cocinera, para un breve descanso. Sabía que si el lugar estaba vacío ellas estarían sentadas en una mesa en el fondo de la sala fumando y cotilleando, pero me impactó entrar en el comedor y ver que todavía faltaba una mesa y que mis dos compañeras de trabajo estaban en el fondo del comedor pasando la aspiradora.

Lo más fácil habría sido darme la vuelta y volver a mi lugar de trabajo, pero una vez que lo vi habría sido necesaria una explosión nuclear para moverme de donde estaba. Era guapo. Mientras se reía y hablaba con sus tres amigos, su sonrisa me tenía cautivada. No puedo decir si todo el mundo pensaba que era tan guapo como yo pensaba, incluso mis amigas dicen que tengo un gusto raro en lo relativo a los hombres, pero sé que cuando lo vi, mi corazón se aceleró y juro que había un brillo a su alrededor.

Mis amigas también te dirían que no creo en el amor, muy especialmente en el amor a primera vista. Aprendí muy joven que el amor es sólo una reacción temporal hacia alguien con quien _crees_ que conectas en algún extraño nivel. No dura y siempre termina con alguien sintiéndose miserable, y alguien más a quién no le importa. Así que, ¿Por qué me tenía este extraño de repente tan cautivada? ¿Por qué no podía moverme del lugar en el que mis pies parecían estar clavados? No lo sé, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación fue todavía más extraño y si vivo para siempre estoy segura de que nunca seré capaz de explicarlo.

Él me miró y, como te estoy contando, mis rodillas se doblaron, o lo que fuera, y eso fue todo lo que pude hacer para no caerme de culo. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, fue como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera, forzándome a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conocer a ese hombre, infiernos, para tocar a ese hombre. Si mi cerebro trabajara tan rápido siempre como en ese momento, te diré, estoy segurísima de que no habría mesas esperando para comer.

Me quedé boquiabierta y me llevé la mano a la mejilla.

— Oh, Dios mío —le dije, en voz alta, a ese tío al que no conocía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Fingí una gran sorpresa por verlo. Sus cejas se elevaron por la confusión mientras me acercaba a su mesa. Sus amigos parecían algo atónitos también. Ahora bien, ten en cuenta que esto sucedió muy rápidamente, pero me sentí como si yo misma y todos los demás a mí alrededor nos moviéramos a cámara lenta. Había algo de duda en él, sus labios parecían querer decir algo pero se abrían y cerraban, inseguros de qué palabras usar. Para mí, parecía que sus labios se abrían esperando que quizás me agachara y lo besara, pero si pienso ahora en eso, con la mente algo más clara, estoy segura de que ese no era el caso. Estudió mi cara con cuidado, buscando algo que estimulara su memoria. Cuando me paré al lado de la mesa, se levantó.

— ¡No te he visto en años! —Parecía que había estado ensayando mi papel durante meses. Lo agarré y lo abracé. Se sentía muy sólido en el abrazo y el olor de colonia almizclada llenó mis sentidos. Con elegancia, me regresó el abrazo.

— Ya lo sé —siguió el juego—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Lo solté a regañadientes, pero lo mantuve cerca.

— Te ves _muy _bien. No has cambiado nada —dije, aprovechando la oportunidad para estudiarlo de la cabeza a los pies. Aunque no estuviera desnudo ni nada por el estilo, tenía una bonita figura. Era más alto que yo al menos quince centímetros; sus ojos eran como verdes como esmeraldas, de profundidades insondables; y su pelo, broncíneo, caía en rizos sobre su cara. Un remolino en la parte izquierda de su frente subía el pelo a su alrededor y hacia los lados, pero puedo decir que él intentaba ocultar el ofensivo parche. Su sonrisa, su increíble sonrisa, calentaba una parte de mi interior, una parte que yo ni siquiera recordaba tener caliente o fría antes de ese encuentro. Creo que fue justo tras la sonrisa y la parte caliente de mi interior cuando me di cuenta de que otra parte de mi anatomía estaba más caliente de lo normal y, si no estaba equivocada, también se estaba humedeciendo.

— Así que Edward, ¿nos vas a presentar a tu atractiva amiga? —preguntó uno de los hombres de la mesa. Pude ver que Edward no sabía qué decir, así que dejé de mirarlo y me giré hacia el otro hombre.

— Bella —dije, acercando mi mano a su amigo.

Mientras nos dábamos la mano, Edward volvió a la vida.

— Lo siento. ¡Qué maleducado de mi parte! Bella, este es Jasper — me presentó al hombre al que estaba saludando—. Y este es Emmett —Le di la mano a Emmett—. Y este el Paul.

Después que Paul y yo nos saludáramos formalmente, acerqué una silla a su mesa y Edward se volvió a sentar. La necesidad de tocarlo todavía me abrumaba, así que cogí su mano. ¿Quién era esta Bella, esta lunática envalentonada que ocupaba mi dispuesto cuerpo? Todavía no estoy segura de dónde salió.

— Bueno Edward, no puedes imaginarte lo sorprendida que estoy de verte aquí —dije—. ¿Cómo estás? —Aparté los ojos de él para buscar algún signo de matrimonio en la mano que sostenía y no había ninguno.

— Estoy bien, creo. Trabajando, como todo el mundo.

— ¿Dónde estás trabajando ahora?

— Todavía estoy en Paulson Surveying -N/A empresa de peritaje-.

Decidí que si iba a llevar esto a cabo, mejor me colocaba en su vida antes de sus años de perito. Me imaginé que Edward tendría poco más de treinta años, así que tendría tres o cuatro más que yo. Un viejo amigo de la universidad no funcionaría y tampoco del instituto. ¿Debería ir más atrás?, me preguntaba. Consideré haber trabajado juntos en algún sitio, pero eso me desenmascararía muy pronto. Seguí otra ruta.

— Ya veo. Nunca supe que fueras a trabajar en eso — dije, mirando sus ojos en un intento de ocultar su expresión confusa. Su mano todavía descansaba en la mía y las corrientes de electricidad iniciales que había sentido cuando lo vi todavía circulaban por mi cuerpo, pero con una frecuencia menor y más cómoda—. Mi hermano todavía habla de las locuras que hacíais en el instituto — era mejor fingir que lo conocía gracias a alguien más mayor, decidí.

— Sí, esos fueron unos años locos — dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. La mirada confusa desapareció y parecía estar genuinamente interesado en estudiarme—. ¿Cómo está…?

— ¿Peter? — dije antes de que él pudiera encontrar un nombre. Edward asintió—. Peter está bien. Está casado y tiene un hijo —¿A dónde estaba llevando esta mierda? Ni siquiera tenía un hermano.

— ¿Se casó con la chica con la que salía en el instituto? — preguntó con lo que pudo haber sido cierta confianza.

— Sí. Charlotte. —Me giré hacia los amigos de Edward—. Peter y Charlotte eran casi inseparables ya entonces — hice un pequeño esfuerzo por separar mi mano, pero ahora él la sujetaba firmemente y yo estaba contenta de dejarla apoyada en la suya.

— Me alegro por él. Es genial. ¿Y tú? —Preguntó acercando la mano para meter un mechón suelto de color castaño rojizo tras mi oreja. Me alegré de que el delantal que llevaba escondiera cómo mis pezones se alzaban por su suave toque. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo yo?—. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

— Llevo aquí unos dos años —Wow, me sorprendí conmigo misma por decir la verdad—. Trabajo a jornada completa durante el verano y media jornada el resto del año. Volví a la universidad hace unos años — me giré hacia sus amigos—. Edward os puede decir que yo era algo loca de niña. Abandoné la universidad la primera vez. Creo que no estaba preparada para ir.

— Sí, Edward. Nos lo tendrás que contar todo sobre los días locos de la niñez de Bella — dijo Jasper y, por su expresión, podría decirse que esperaba oír historias sucias y excitantes.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Angela apagando la aspiradora y a Alice mirándome de forma extraña. Decidí que probablemente era el momento de poner el punto y final a la fantasía.

— Odio hacer esto — dije todavía allí de pie—, pero debería volver al trabajo —Edward todavía cogía mi mano con la suya y yo _tampoco_ quería romper el contacto. _Él _incluso parecía algo alarmado porque yo fuera a terminar nuestro breve encuentro.

— Espera Bella —dijo apretando mi mano—. ¿Podemos vernos después? Me gustaría que nos pusiéramos al día, si es posible. ¿A qué hora sales?

Mi cerebro me dijo que pusiera una excusa, que diera alguna razón por la cual no podíamos vernos, yo sabía que si nos veíamos me quedaría prendada, pero ese lugar cálido de mi interior y ese otro entre mis piernas rogaban por algo diferente.

— Claro, salgo a las cinco. Nos podemos ver en Hannigan's, un poco más abajo en esta calle.

— Genial. Allí nos vemos — en ese momento, me tiró a sus brazos de nuevo y yo me entregué a su cálido abrazo, sabiendo en mi interior, dónde prevalecían voces más cuerdas, que sería mejor no volver a verlo—. Me ha encantado verte —dijo en voz baja contra mi oído. Deseé tener un par extra de bragas en mi bolso, aunque nunca las había necesitado antes, las necesitaba ahora.

Finalmente me separé, apenas pudiendo sostenerme en pie, con la mente vagando en lo que su toque, su olor y su mirada me hacían sentir. Sé que mi voz temblaba cuando dije adiós y que me sentía encantada de conocer a sus amigos. Mientras me alejaba de la mesa, el lugar cálido en mi interior aumentó su calor, ahora me quemaba por dentro casi de forma dolorosa. Cuando giré por el pasillo, Angela me detuvo.

— ¿Conoces a ese tío? ¡Es caliente! — por una vez no sólo me gustaba a mí.

— Sí, es un viejo amigo — mentí a mi compañera de trabajo y seguí andando.

— Yo cambiaría lo de "viejo amigo" si fuera tú — dijo tras de mí.

Ese había sido mi objetivo inicial, creo, pero ahora me encontraba en un punto en el que todo lo que no fuera ese breve encuentro era algo que no me gustaba. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si me hubiera tomado unos minutos para pensar las cosas, y no hubiera actuado tan atípica, quizás podría haber encontrado una manera de conocerlo que dejara una puerta abierta a futuras relaciones. Podría haber escrito mi teléfono en un papel y habérselo dado. Incluso eso habría sido atípico en mí, pero al menos habría tenido una oportunidad. Se notaba que él estaba interesado en mí.

Después de limpiar alrededor del lavavajillas por si había cualquier desecho, y de empaparme a mí misma en el proceso, decidí que la loca Bella necesitaba ser enjaulada, así que me fui a la trastienda a limpiar. Hubo un tiempo en el que aquello había sido la cocina principal, pero cuando Billy amplió el restaurante se quedó esa parte como almacén. Mi reloj marcaba las dos y media, todavía me quedaban más de dos horas para poder irme a casa, revolcarme por mi estupidez y, con toda probabilidad, encontrar la forma de echarme agua en mi recién descubierto y ardiente deseo.

Moví cajas de harina y masa de pancakes de debajo de la antigua encimera y quité el polvo que dejaba su presencia tras de sí. Mientras ponía el pequeño montón en el recogedor, escuché la puerta de la trastienda abrirse y cerrarse. Angela, supuse, que querría detalles de mi viejo amigo perdido. No tuve tiempo de esconder mi asombro cuando me levanté y descubrí que Edward era mi nuevo acompañante en la pequeña habitación. Ahora era mi turno para abrir la boca por la sorpresa.

Se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano otra vez.

— Bella — dijo, y su mirada era casi de pena. Me sentí algo aliviada: había venido, por supuesto, para cancelar nuestra cita de después—. Siento molestarte, sé que estás intentando trabajar, pero tengo que confesarte algo: me he roto la cabeza, pero no te recuerdo. Me siento muy mal, porque eres genial. No sé cómo podría olvidarme de alguien como tú, y siento que te conozco, pero no sé cómo me olvidaría.

No estoy segura de sí era la loca o la cuerda Bella la que habló en ese momento. Debería haber sido fácil decirlo, porque como Edward, la Bella loca era una extraña para mí. Fuera quién fuera, separé mi mano de la suya a regañadientes.

— No, soy yo la que debe disculparse — dije, decidida a confesar mi descabellado comportamiento y listo—. No puedo decirte por qué hice eso, Edward. No me conoces y yo no te he visto en la vida. —Puedo decir que él estaba asombrado, pero también aliviado al comprobar que no tenía tan mala memoria—. Cuando te vi, algo me entró, no estoy segura de qué, y tuve que conocerte, tuve que _tocarte_. Necesitaba sentirte, en ese momento — su mirada estaba fija en mi cara mientras yo pasaba apuros explicándome. No había forma de escapar de mi reciente locura—. Nunca antes he hecho algo así parecido, honestamente; no es quién _soy _— tenía que romper el contacto visual con él, así que me miré los pies.

Se acercó y me levantó la cabeza con el dedo, forzándome a perderme en sus ojos de nuevo. Era como si mirando en ellos pudiera ver las profundidades de su alma, y el fuego en mi interior crecía intensamente. Me sentía mareada mientras su cara se acercaba a la mía, hasta que al fin sus labios tocaron los míos. Su tacto era sedoso, mezclado con su sabor salado y dulce, y yo acepté con entusiasmo su perspicaz lengua, incitándola suavemente con la mía. Un cálido abrazo me envolvió cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el mío; podía sentir su deseo, tanto interno como externo. Mis bragas estaban calándose, estaba segura, así que puedes imaginarte mi vergüenza cuando rompió el beso, se separó de mí y dijo:

— Estás muy mojada — dijo con una risita.

De forma inmediata, sentí que mis mejillas ardían y sé que tendría los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Podría oler mi deseo, los jugos que escapaban de mi sexo?

Ahora era el turno de Edward de parecer avergonzado, aunque rápidamente su mirada se convirtió en una diabólica.

— Quería decir tu delantal — me alcanzó por detrás y desató la protección blanca y de algodón que llevaba. Mientras me lo sacaba por la cabeza, dijo—. Tu delantal está muy mojado, pero creo que no es lo único.

Mi cara todavía ardía cuando cogió el dobladillo de mi vestido y paseó su suave palma hacia arriba por mi muslo. Por un momento, provocó la delicada carne con sus yemas, mientras que la loca y la cuerda Bella deseaban que su mano continuara su camino ascendente. Lentamente, su mano se acercó hasta el lugar que rogaba por su toque. Sus labios atacaron los míos con más poder que el primer dulce beso y el fuego en mi interior sumió mi cuerpo en llamas cuando su mano se deslizó por la parte superior de mis bragas y abajo hacia la fuente. Mientras que sus talentosos dedos calmaban mis hinchados y resbaladizos pliegues interiores, su otra mano desabrochaba mi vestido y maniobraba con los delgados tirantes de los hombros. Estoy segura de que mis dedos, enredados en sus ondas oscuras, le tiraron del pelo cuando encontró el punto más sensible entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió por su descubrimiento y sé que jadeé lo suficientemente alto como para sentirme cohibida por ello.

¿De verdad estaba involucrada en una sesión de tocamientos en la trastienda de mi trabajo? ¿Con un hombre al que apenas conocía? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entraba y nos descubría? Con toda seguridad, Alice o Angela lo habrían visto entrar. ¿Me importaba? No, decidí, mientras los besos de Edward deambulaban bajando por mi cuello y sobre mi clavícula hacia mi duro y expectante pezón. Mientras lo cogía con los labios, el dicho "estaba buscando trabajo cuando me encontré con esto" pasó por mi mente y desapareció.

Encontré el hinchado bulto en sus pantalones y lo masajeé con los dedos y la palma de la mano, deslizándolos por su impresionante longitud. Mi aliento se convirtió en un breve jadeo cuando sus hábiles dedos dieron vueltas y me llevaron al borde de algo explosivo. Era demasiado. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que nos pillaran. Mi mente pensaba rápidamente qué era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. El fuego en mi interior amenazaba con consumirme por completo mientras buscaba un plan. Le desabroché el botón, le bajé la cremallera y agarré su polla con fuerza. Chupó mi pezón más duro, lo soltó con un _pop_ y bajó al siguiente nivel.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar, paró todas las atenciones a mi cuerpo y me subió a la encimera. Me faltaba el aliento, pequeñas ráfagas y largos jadeos para aspirar el aire que necesitaba, mientras él ponía mi culo en el borde de la encimera y caía de rodillas. Firmes manos masajearon el interior de mis muslos mientras los levantaban en el aire y me abrían. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y su sonrisa diabólica regresó por un minuto antes de que pusieran sus labios en mí.

Como impulsada en un columpio, alcanzando altura y luego bajando en dirección contraria, su lengua pasó arriba y abajo por la longitud de mi raja varias veces antes de asentarse en mi clítoris. La punta de su lengua hacía círculos sobre mi sensible brote. El columpio, que ya no se balanceaba arriba y abajo, empezó a girar lentamente, elevándome más allá del suelo mientras sus cuerdas se enredaban. Pasó sus manos por mis piernas hasta mis pies y luego las dejó en el borde de la encimera. Con las manos libres, abrió más mis pliegues y sus dedos entraron fácilmente en mí. En unos segundos, Edward encontró un lugar dentro de mí, desconocido hasta ahora incluso para mis propios dedos perspicaces. Sus dedos serpenteaban sobre ese lugar mientras que su lengua empujaba más duro contra mi hinchado brote. No recuerdo haber respirado en absoluto, hasta que el columpio no pudo enrollarse más, tras haber alcanzado el punto más apretado. Perdí el aliento rápidamente cuando sus calientes labios chuparon mi clítoris duro, la hábil punta de su lengua todavía azotaba sin ceder y el columpio empezó a girar en dirección contraria, cogiendo velocidad en cada giro. Me sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera volando por los aires, bajando y girando, en tantas direcciones como espasmos orgásmicos se apoderaban de mí.

Mis rodillas se cerraron de golpe de forma involuntaria, atrapando a Edward entre ellas, pero no paró mientras yo lo apretaba entre mis muslos y me retorcía en la encimera. Grité y jadeé con el éxtasis mientras él chupaba los últimos jugos que salían de mi cuerpo. Justo cuando él separó mis piernas para escapar, la puerta de la trastienda se abrió y la cabeza de Billy asomó por la misma. Se quedó mirándonos a ambos, paralizados y pillados, negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, farfullando:

— Loca, Bella, sólo una locura.

Caminé por el salón, muy consciente del sordo dolor en mis piernas y en la región pelvica, todavía disfrutando de su origen. En la mesa del comedor me esperaba una taza de café y un ejemplar del periódico del día, abierto por los anuncios de trabajo.

¿Necesitas un boli? — me preguntó Edward, dándome un rotulador y un beso en la sien —. Mi dulce Bella. —El rotulador abierto siguió su camino hasta el anuncio que estaba buscando: Billy's Family Dining busca lavaplatos y camareros—. Gracias —Le dije mientras marcaba el anuncio con una gran X.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**La novela que le seguirá se llama Rules of Engagement de Ann Bruce.**

**Argumento**

Después de recibir tres disparos en el pecho y ser dado por muerto por su última amante, Edward Cullen decide que un lugar en el medio de la nada es un buen lugar para recuperarse. Y es perfecto, hasta que alguien trata de acercarse sigilosamente a él, con una pistola amartillada en mano. Desafortunadamente para quien sería su agresor, Edward no es de los que esperan mientras alguien trata de matarlo.

Despertar esposada a una cama extraña, no es parte de los planes de Isabella Swan, después de haber sido plantada en el altar por tercera vez. Al mirar a Edward, sin embargo, se da cuenta que debería replantearse sus planes. Con algunas reglas sencillas, podría tener su largamente esperada luna de miel… y sin un dispositivo a pilas.  
Pero entonces, personas que no siguen ninguna regla más que las propias, los encuentran.


End file.
